Love Bugs
'''Love Bugs '''is the first episode of Open Hearts 2. Plot On Valentines' Day, Rafie holds a box of chocolates and a love letter in his hand as he approaches Emmy's house. Just when he is about to ring the doorbell, however, he begins to hesitate. He pushes the bell but flees at the last minute while dropping his items. Nutty casually shows up to devour the scattered chocolate, staining some on the letter. Emmy opens the door and finds the dirty letter, which she finds disgusting. Emmy then goes to tend to her garden. Rafie, spying on her through a peephole in a fence, gets an idea of what to give her. He soon enters a florist shop in search of the perfect flower. Browsing and rejecting each plant, he eventually comes upon a rose which he considers buying. Unfortunately, a bee flies out of it, discomforting Rafie. In an attempt to swat it, he intimidates the bee into chasing him. Rafie is so terrified that he knocks over many plants in the shop until the bee flies out a window. Wilt discovers the mess done to his establishment and kicks Rafie out. Saddened, Rafie marches home. Upon reaching the park, he spots Emmy at a botanical garden, so he hides behind some bushes to avoid being seen. After she is gone, he laments on his terrible luck. Suddenly, a winged being descends from the sky, whom at first Rafie believes is Cupid. It turns out to be Sunset. Rafie is creeped out at by her until she gives him a Valentines' card. Depressed, Rafie explains his situation to her. Sunset comes up with a solution; using her wand she conjures up a magical flower that resembles puckered lips. She tells Rafie to present it to his love. Rafie decides to follow her advice. Holding the flower in his hands, Rafie searches for Emmy, encountering her soon enough. Emmy seems rather nonchalant about him, but then sees the flower and stares at it, captivated by its beauty. The flower suddenly spits a strange powdery substance on her. Emmy feels a tingling sensation, followed by her beak transforming into a pair of mandibles. Her legs also change and multiply and her hair form into antennae and a shell. Rafie looks on in utter horror to see that Emmy has turned into a giant bug. Emmy stares at the petrified Rafie, mandibles snapping. Rafie flees in terror into a nearby forest. Emmy grows irritated and chases him. Stacy and Licky are seen sitting together on a date. They stare into each others' eyes. However, the latter catches sight of bug Emmy crawling up a tree and giggles crazily, much to Stacy's confusion. Emmy pounces on Stacy and devours her. Lickly licks his lips at the sight of the giant bug. Rafie looks on behind a tree, somewhat jealous of Licky's interest in Emmy. Emmy, on the other hand, decapitates him with her mandibles. Rafie attempts to brush off his fear and marches to Emmy with a confident and stern expression on his face. He reads his love letter aloud to her, apparently getting her attention. She takes a look at Rafie and puckers up as if for a kiss. Rafie does the same. However, it turns out to be a trap, as Emmy now tries to swallow him beak-first. Then, all of a sudden, she drops Rafie and wraps herself in a cocoon. Meanwhile, Rafie faints. A day later, Rafie awakens to see the cocoon cracking open. Emmy emerges in the form of a butterfly. Rafie is so stunned by her beauty that it takes him a few minutes to realize they have both been shrunken to the size of real bugs, and that he now has a bug-like body as a result of being bitten. But his biggest realization comes when Sunset picks up a glass jar that is encasing them. Rafie gasps, suddenly losing oxygen. Sunset finds that she forgot to poke air holes through the lid and does so, not knowing she was too late to save Rafie and Emmy. Deaths #Stacy is eaten by Emmy. #Licky's head is cut off by Emmy's mandibles. #Emmy and Rafie suffocate from lack of oxygen. Gallery Lovebug2.png|Don't take things from strangers. Especially if they look like that. Lovebug3.png|Something has Licky's attention. emmyrafiebugs.png|Emmy and Rafie in final bug form. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Open Hearts